


Небеса подождут

by marta_kent



Series: И губы ее цвета вишни [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Название</strong>: Небеса подождут<br/><strong>Оригинальное название:</strong> Heaven's Just A Sin Away<br/><strong>Автор</strong>: <a class="postlink" href="http://jeyhawk.livejournal.com/">jeyhawk</a><br/><strong>Переводчик</strong>: <a class="postlink" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent">Marta</a><br/><strong>Разрешение</strong>: запрос отправлен<br/><strong>Бета</strong>: <a class="postlink" href="http://magicl.diary.ru/">Волшебная Личность</a><br/><strong>Арт</strong>: <a class="postlink" href="http://vladanil.diary.ru/">Anarda</a><br/><strong>Виддер</strong>: <a class="postlink" href="http://stsq.diary.ru/">Кью</a><br/><strong>Фандом</strong>: Supernatural (J2)<br/><strong>Пейринг</strong>: Дж2<br/><strong>Персонажи</strong>: Дженсен Эклз, Джаред Падалеки, Чад Мюррей и другие.<br/><strong>Рейтинг</strong>: NC-17<br/><strong>Категория</strong>: слэш, AU, RPS<br/><strong>Жанр</strong>: мистика, романс, ангст, юмор<br/><strong>Количество слов:</strong> ~9 тыс.<br/><strong>Примечание:</strong> Перевод для ББ 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небеса подождут

**Author's Note:**

>  

 

 

 

Впервые Джаред увидел привидение, когда ему было семь лет. Приглядывавший за ним старший брат Джефф строго-настрого запретил ходить без взрослых в заброшенный дом, но разве Джареда останавливали запреты?

В старом доме уже лет десять никто не жил. Окна заколочены, по углам собрался мусор, отовсюду пахло плесенью. Соседских детей тянуло сюда как магнитом – поддразнивая друг друга, они проникали в холодную, таинственную глубину дома и потом все, как один, клялись, что «видели что-то». Сломанная входная дверь едва держалась на петлях, стены были покрыты надписями и граффити – со временем полицейские, уяснив, что нынешнему владельцу на дом плевать, забросили идею навести здесь порядок.

Взрослые запрещали детям заходить в дом, опасаясь, скорее, прогнивших досок, чем привидений. Бледнея от страха, ребята вдвое старше Джареда рассказывали страшные истории, и Джаред их помнил, однако, поднимаясь по скрипучим ступеням крыльца, толкая парадную дверь, страха он не испытывал. Скрипнув на ржавых петлях, дверь легко подалась, и, бросив последний взгляд на ухмыляющегося Джеффа, он вошел внутрь.

На стенах полутемного холла смутно читались непристойные надписи и рисунки, и Джаред на мгновение остановился, разглядывая их. На одном рисунке какая-то страхолюдина поедала цветок, а надпись сверху гласила: «Оближи мою киску». Джаред нахмурился – и кому только понадобилось, чтобы облизывали его кошку? Так и не найдя ответа, Джаред двинулся дальше.

Жаль, что он не захватил фонарик. Темноты Джаред не боялся, но вот споткнуться и сломать руку, как в прошлом году, ему совсем не хотелось. Конечно, ему на гипсе оставили тогда прикольные надписи, и конфет доставалось, сколько захочется, но рука болела ужасно, а потом нестерпимо чесалась под гипсом.

Учитывая техасскую летнюю жару снаружи и отсутствие кондиционеров, в доме было до странности холодно. По телу побежали мурашки, и Джаред обхватил себя руками, потирая плечи, чтобы согреться. В сумраке комнаты он заметил, что его выдохи превращаются в пар. Он сделал еще несколько шагов, не отрывая взгляд от грязного пола, чтобы не упасть, а когда поднял голову – перед ним стояла девочка. Примерно его лет, одета в потрепанное платье. Но если бы дело было только в грязной одежде – гораздо хуже выглядела рана на её груди, из которой струилась кровь. Испуганно охнув, Джаред протянул руку к подрагивающему видению.

– Помоги мне, – Джаред скорее мысленно ощутил слова девочки, чем услышал.

Он сглотнул.

– Но я не знаю, что делать.

Девочка протянула к нему руки.

– Помоги мне.

Джаред закусил губу. Он хотел объяснить девочке, что ему всего лишь семь, и хотя бабушка считает его слишком взрослым для своих лет, он все равно не представляет, как помочь человеку с рваной раной в груди. Откуда-то издалека донесся тревожный голос старшего брата, но Джаред не мог отвести от девочки взгляд.

За спиной послышались шаги, и Джаред обернулся – в проеме двери стоял Джефф. Летний зной неожиданно наполнил комнату, и когда Джаред повернулся к девочке, та уже исчезла.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Джефф с деланной небрежностью, хотя волнение так и прорывалось в его голосе.

– Ага, – оглядев комнату в последний раз, Джаред подошел к брату. – Но здесь так странно пахнет.

Джефф рассмеялся.

– Пошли, умник, я куплю тебе мороженое.

Джаред охотно последовал за ним, быстро переключившись с таинственной девочки на любимое лакомство. На вопрос Джеффа, видел ли он что-нибудь в доме, Джаред неизвестно почему отрицательно помотал головой. Возможно, Джаред с радостью похвастался бы брату, что видел призрак, однако на душе у него было тяжело – ведь он не смог помочь бедняжке. Джаред решил поговорить об этом с бабушкой, потому что бабушка Падалеки в этих вещах хорошо разбиралась.

***

К тому времени, как появилась возможность поговорить с бабушкой, Джаред почти забыл о призраке. Бабушка была занята всё лето, и встретиться им удалось лишь на его восьмой день рождения. Все, как обычно – торт, свечи, соседские дети, веселье во дворе.

Когда праздник отшумел, бабушка подошла к Джареду, чтобы поздравить лично, и они устроились на заднем крыльце, глядя на мерцающие звезды. Бабушка казалась грустной, и Джаред обнял ее, укладывая голову на худенькое плечо.

– Что случилось, бабушка? – спросил он.

– Это трудно объяснить, малыш, – ответила она, уставившись в небо.

– А ты попробуй, – предложил Джаред, в конце концов, ему уже восемь, и бабушка никогда не обращалась с ним как с маленьким.

Усмехнувшись, она взъерошила ему волосы. Джаред увернулся от ее руки и нахмурился, ожидая ответ.

– Ну, просто… Ты же знаешь, что я вижу некоторые вещи не так, как другие люди?

– Конечно, знаю, – сказал Джаред, это знали все, бабушка – медиум, и к ней обращались, чтобы поговорить с умершими.

– Я… была уверена, что у тебя тоже есть дар. Но если он не проявился до восьми лет, значит, всё–таки нет.

– Проявился? – Джаред наморщил нос. Иногда бабушка так смешно говорила.

– То есть, дал о себе знать.

– А–а…

– Но это не важно, – успокоила его бабушка, заметив, что Джаред помрачнел. – Этот путь не самый легкий в жизни, и для тебя бы я этого не пожелала.

– А как узнать, если дар… проявится? – спросил Джаред, вспомнив о девочке с дырой в груди.

– Ты бы увидел духов. Услышал. Иногда твои сны могут стать реальностью, некоторые видят кусочки будущего. У всех бывает по-разному.

Джаред кивнул. Он хотел бы рассказать о девочке, но не знал, как начать. Вдруг бабушка решит, что он всё придумал, лишь бы ей понравиться.

– А что мне надо делать, если я увижу призрак?

Бабушка пристально посмотрела на него своим знаменитым проникающим насквозь взглядом, потом улыбнулась.

– Тебе надо помочь найти ему дорогу на другую сторону. Призраки – это чаще всего души, пойманные в ловушку, которые ищут дальнейший путь. Когда им дается шанс, они упускают его из-за боли и растерянности, и потому остаются в мире, где их никто не видит и не слышит.

– Но как ты это делаешь? У тебя там что, дверь?

Она усмехнулась, толкнув его плечом.

– Да, так и есть. Вот тут, – она постучала его пальцем по лбу. – И только ты один будешь знать, как открыть ее.

– Но…

– На сегодня хватит, Джаред, – сказала бабушка мягко. – Поговорим об этом завтра. Тебе давно пора спать.

Джаред надулся, однако бабушка была права – лучше отправиться спать добровольно, иначе уложат силой.

– Спокойной ночи, бабуля, – он поцеловал ее в гладкую щеку. – Увидимся завтра.

– Не забудь почистить зубы, – сказала она Джареду вслед.

– Ладно.

***

Два дня спустя Джаред подъехал к заброшенному дому на велосипеде и, оставив его на газоне, подошел к крыльцу. Задрав голову, он оглядел фасад дома – облупившаяся краска, забитые досками окна. Когда-то это был красивый дом. Приободрившись, Джаред поднялся по ступеням и открыл дверь. Все выглядело так же, как и в последний его визит, и Джаред, быстро миновав холл, направился в ту комнату, где в прошлый раз встретил девочку.

Однако там никого не было, и холода не ощущалось. Просто немного сыро, и еще воняло мочой. Наморщив нос, Джаред прошел дальше в комнату и достал из кармана фонарь – на этот раз он не забыл его прихватить.

Он провел лучом фонарика по замусоренному полу и закопченным стенам. Мебели в комнате почти не осталось, лишь несколько полок на одной стене и еще странный трехногий кухонный стул, прибитый к полу. У другой стены на полу лежали мерзкого вида матрацы, и Джаред подумал, что здесь, быть может, кто-то обитал.

– Э–эй! – позвал он, и его голос прозвучал так одиноко в огромном пустом доме. Не то чтобы он испугался – просто занервничал, волоски на загривке встали дыбом.

Не дождавшись ответа, Джаред сделал несколько шагов к распахнутой двери, ведущей во тьму следующей комнаты. Луч его слабого фонарика почти не проникал вглубь, и Джаред нахмурился, вспомнив слова своей матери об опасностях ветхих домов. Он бы не хотел расстроить маму новостью об очередном переломе.

Вдруг резко похолодало, и Джаред застыл как вкопанный: перед ним промелькнула та самая девочка в изодранном, пропитанном кровью платье. Джареда замутило от вида раны, и он поднял взгляд на ее мокрое от слез лицо.

– Тебе нельзя сюда, – плакала девочка. – Он уже идет, он тебя тоже схватит.

– Кто идет? – спросил Джаред, и страх сковал его сердце – он испугался по–настоящему.

– Он! – выкрикнула девочка, заливаясь слезами, и исчезла, продолжая всхлипывать где–то в темноте.

Луч фонарика задрожал, потом погас, погружая комнату во мрак. Джаред медленно попятился к выходу, предчувствуя недоброе, и всё равно задохнулся от неожиданности, когда на него с шумом налетела неясная тень. Формой она была похожа на мужскую фигуру и часто мерцала, словно не могла вспомнить, как должна выглядеть. Джаред вскрикнул и выставил вперед правую руку, пытаясь отразить нападение, когда тень протянула к нему когтистые лапы.

Джареду показалось, что его накрыло ледяной волной. Упав на колени, он разевал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Вдруг в его сознании возникла картинка двери, наверное, той самой, про которую говорила бабушка. С усилием открыв дверь, он впустил в нее призрака, напоследок его ещё раз окатило холодом, а потом всё закончилось. Сердце Джареда колотилось как бешеное, он часто дышал, словно пробежал длинную дистанцию.

– Его больше нет, – раздался детский голос, и тут же комната изменилась, превращаясь в залитую солнцем уютную гостиную.

Постепенно успокаиваясь, Джаред сел ровнее.

– Что это было? – спросил он.

Перед ним стояла знакомая девочка, теперь аккуратно причесанная, платье ее было чистым и красивым, а рана на груди исчезла.

– Ты спас меня, – улыбнулась она и присела рядом. – Теперь ты должен показать мне дорогу.

Он сглотнул, пытаясь отыскать ту самую дверь внутри, но, похоже, она захлопнулась.

– Я не знаю, как, – Джаред опустил взгляд на свои ладони, замечая огромный синяк на правой. Он осторожно расслабил пальцы, морщась от боли.

– Знаешь, – уверенно заявила девочка, кладя руку на его холодный, мокрый от пота лоб.

И правда, Джаред снова знал, что делать – он распахнул дверь в своем сознании. Глаза девочки радостно засияли, склонившись к Джареду, она поцеловала его в щеку ледяными губами, а потом растворилась в потоке света.

– Телячьи нежности, – буркнул он и отер ладонью щеку, с удивлением отмечая, что комнате вернулся ее прежний неряшливый вид.

Фонарь, валявшийся на полу, ожил и, часто заморгав, выдал яркий луч. Джаред встал на четвереньки и дотянулся до него, подбирая с пола. Во всем теле ощущалась слабость, точно как прошлым летом, когда он впервые встал с постели после тяжелой ангины.

– Джаред, ты здесь?

– Бабушка?

Обернувшись к двери, Джаред с облегчением увидел знакомый силуэт в дверном проеме.

– Глупый мальчишка! – сердито сказала та, присаживаясь рядом на корточки.

Джаред уже открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но бабушка вдруг крепко обняла его.

– Ты не ранен? – тихо спросила она. – Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.

– Я в порядке, – сказал Джаред, пряча лицо на ее груди.

Осторожно подняв на руки, бабушка понесла его прочь из дома, но стоило им оказаться на улице, как Джаред запротестовал:

– Отпусти меня!

И бабушка послушалась, расправляя плечи и глядя на него с высоты своего немаленького роста.

– А теперь объясни мне, Джаред Падалеки, неужели ты решил, что справишься в одиночку?

Джаред часто заморгал.

– Я же не…

Но тут бабушка улыбнулась ему.

– У тебя все-таки есть дар, и он гораздо сильнее, чем мой. Я так и не одолела того призрака, однажды попыталась, но он чуть меня не убил.

Джаред не считал, что сделал что-то особенное, но бабушка буквально сияла, и Джаред сам не заметил, как стал улыбаться, поняв, что всё сделал правильно. Бабушка взяла его за руку, и они медленно пошли прочь от дома, совсем забыв про велосипед, оставшийся на газоне. Джареду пообещали молоко с печеньем, и настроение у него окончательно улучшилось.

***

  
11 лет спустя

Джареду исполнилось девятнадцать, его светло-карие глаза все так же сверкали озорством мальчишки, и на голове он носил все ту же копну длинных спутанных волос, что и в восемь. Бабушка оказалась права, предсказав, что дар Джареда будет развиваться и станет намного сильнее, чем ее собственный. Кроме способности видеть души усопших и помогать им уйти в иной мир, Джаред научился предсказывать будущее, а еще он видел людей буквально насквозь. Бабушка также была права, предвидя, что жизнь его будет нелегкой, и довольно часто Джаред жалел, что обладает даром.

Взять хотя бы его сверхъестественную способность различать ложь. Когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, Джаред решил признаться старшему брату, что гей. Родители, Мэг были уже в курсе, оставался Джефф. Джаред усадил его на диван в гостиной и все ему рассказал. Джефф слегка побледнел, но потом хлопнул Джареда по плечу и сказал, что всё в порядке. Джаред улыбался и благодарил за понимание, в душе зная, что Джефф врет, врёт ему в лицо, и как брат ни пытался это скрыть, становилось только хуже.

– Эй, духолов, идешь с нами вечером?

Оторвавшись от эссе, над которым работал, Джаред взглянул на соседа по комнате.

– Не-а, лучше я тут останусь.

Чад состроил физиономию и плюхнулся на кровать Джареда.

– Собирайся, Пэдди-шмэдди, будешь торчать в общаге – никто никогда так и не трахнет твою здоровенную задницу.

Убрав волосы со лба, Джаред прожег Чада взглядом.

– Ну, судя по твоему опыту, я бы не сказал, что выход в свет поможет мне в личной жизни.

– Эй, на этой неделе я определенно наверстал упущенное.

– Врёшь.

– В этом месяце.

– Врёшь.

– Ну, ладно, в этом году.

– Вот это уже похоже на правду, – Джаред кивнул. – Лучше бы сходил в спортзал и поработал над своей тощей задницей.

– Чувак, ненавижу тебя.

– Врёшь.

– Ты невыносим, – Чад вздохнул, – когда пользуешься своими суперсилами ради личной выгоды.

Рассмеявшись, Джаред вернулся к работе.

– Мне нужно закончить эссе по антропологии, а ты, я уверен, сможешь напиться и опозориться и без моего участия.

– Строишь из себя любимчика? – хмыкнул Чад. – Профессор и так уже души в тебе не чает, а ты продолжаешь полировать каждое сочинение до уровня Пулитцеровской премии.

Джаред отвел взгляд.

– Я просто стараюсь написать работу на отлично, вот и все.

– Ты просто хочешь, чтобы профессор Морган уложил тебя на свой заваленный бумагами стол и трахнул твою девственную задницу.

Джаред покраснел до кончиков ушей.

– Ненавижу тебя.

– Врёшь, – улыбнулся Чад, поднимаясь с кровати. – Ладно, если передумаешь, мы будем у Стива.

Следующий час Джаред провел за редактированием текста, но уже без прежнего энтузиазма, и даже решил забить на поиск источников информации, чтобы подтвердить некоторые спорные выводы. Дурацкий Чад.

Ну да, Джареду нравится профессор Морган, но отсюда не следует, что создание выдающегося эссе поможет забраться к нему в штаны.

«Врёшь», – шепнуло подсознание, и Джаред со стоном провёл ладонью по лицу.

Чад как-то сказал, что Джаред потому втрескался в Моргана, что ему ничего от профессора не светит, и в душе Джаред вынужден был признать – Чад прав. Мысль о том, чтобы показать нос из комнаты общаги, пугала до чертиков: однажды Джаред попытался, и закончилась попытка разбитым сердцем.

Зазвонил мобильный, и, увидев на экране номер старшего брата, Джаред ответил.

– Привет, – сказал он Джеффу, сохраняя документ и закрывая крышку ноутбука.

– Привет, как настроение этим чудным пятничным вечером?

В трубке слышались разговоры, и Джаред решил, что Джефф на какой-то вечеринке.

– Нормально.

– Дай угадаю… Сидишь у себя в комнате, делаешь домашнюю работу, и на тебе те самые скучные серые треники, из которых ты не вылезаешь.

Оглядев себя, Джаред тихо выругался. Он давно подозревал, что не единственный в семье обладает даром ясновидения.

– Нет, я только что из душа и уже собирался уходить, – сказал он, быстро стягивая штаны свободной рукой.

Джефф рассмеялся.

– Значит, я был прав. И куда ты собрался?

– К Стиву, – сказал Джаред. – Погоди секунду… – отложив трубку в сторону, он быстро стянул футболку, потом снова взял телефон. – Слушаю.

– К Стиву? К тому длинноволосому гитаристу, с которым ты меня в прошлый раз познакомил?

Джаред недовольно скривился, выслушав описание Джеффа, но в целом брат прав, и добавить было нечего.

– Стив крут, – возразил он, захватывая полотенце из шкафа и направляясь к двери.

– Да я и не спорю, – легко согласился Джефф.

Толкнув дверь, Джаред вышел в коридор.

– Вы так мило щебетали в прошлый раз, мне казалось, что еще немного, и вы поженитесь.

Джефф в трубке рассмеялся, и Джаред улыбнулся. Может, Джефф не всегда понимал брата-гея, но прямо сейчас Джареду казалось, что у них с братом все нормально, и Джефф чуть не футболку с радугой готов носить.

– Он не в моем вкусе, – сказал Джефф. – Кроме того, я уверен, Крис надрал бы мою жалкую задницу, парень еще тот собственник.

– Есть немного, – усмехнулся Джаред.

Он ожидал, что в коридоре на пути к душевым будет пусто, ведь в разгаре пятничные вечеринки, однако из соседней комнаты показались несколько девиц, которые, заметив Джареда, захихикали.

– От бедра, Джаред, покажи класс, – крикнула ему в след та, что пониже ростом, Сэнди, и Джаред шутливо завилял бедрами, вызывая взрыв смеха.

– Так себе, Падалеки, – заявила другая, Элисон. – Где полоска голого тела?

Оглядев себя, Джаред выгнул бровь.

– Мне кажется, больше голого тела уже некуда.

– Там что, Сэнди? – спросил Джефф. – Передай ей трубку.

Закатив глаза, Джаред протянул телефон девушке.

– Джефф хочет с тобой поболтать, – Сэнди залилась краской, и он улыбнулся.

Джефф и Сэнди познакомились во время недавнего визита старшего брата в кампус, и между ними пробежала искра. Сэнди исчезла в своей комнате с телефоном Джареда, и тот попросил Элисон:

– Передай, чтобы занесла мне трубку, когда договорит.

– Серьезно, Джаред… – Элисон так и поедала его взглядом. – Почему ты не заведешь бойфренда? Ты такой красавчик.

Джаред покраснел до ушей, и Элисон довольно усмехнулась.

– Вот зараза, – буркнул он.

– Что ты сказал? Я не расслышала.

– Сказал, что ты классная девчонка, – улыбнулся Джаред, открывая дверь душевой.

Хорошие всё–таки у него друзья.

***

Когда Джаред вошел в бар, компания уже собралась вокруг стола и, похоже, прилично набралась.

Чад хлопнул по стулу рядом:

– Садись, друг мой, и подключайся к нашему разврату.

Оглядевшись, Джаред не заметил особых признаков разврата, но все равно послушно сел. Присутствующие были ему знакомы. Майк – председатель местного ЛГБТ клуба. Его любовник Том, устроившись рядом, накинул себе на плечи конец длинного боа из перьев, что украшало шею Майка. Вдвоем они составляли странную пару – ухоженный и утонченный Майк, всегда оживленный и неугомонный, как под кокаином, и простоватый увалень Том, спокойный как удав.

По другую руку Чада, как обычно, сидела София. Когда Чад перебирал лишнего, он с удовольствием флиртовал с ней, не обращая внимания на то, что София секретарь ЛГБТ клуба и вполне счастлива со своей подругой Кейт. Крис наблюдал за ними с другой стороны стола, ожидая, чем закончатся приставания Чада.

– Привет, ребята, – поздоровался Джаред.

Крис едва улыбнулся ему, а остальные не обратили на него внимания. Вздохнув, Джаред посмотрел в сторону бара – там Стив сервировал напитки, которые разносили три официанта. Вечер выдался оживленным, и народ толпился у барной стойки. Из колонок лилась кантри–музыка.

Один из барных стульев у края стойки всегда оставался пустым, и если кто–то осмеливался сесть на него, Стив, Крис, бармены или завсегдатаи угрожающе надвигались на нарушителя. На сиденье даже стояла табличка «Занято», и до сегодняшнего вечера редко кто пытался ослушался.

Но сейчас на запретном стуле, уложив локти на барную стойку, сидел незнакомый парень – короткие темно-русые волосы, вид мрачнее тучи – и никто, похоже, не обращал на него внимания.

– Эй, – Джаред повернулся к Крису. – Кто тот чувак у стойки?

Крис перевел взгляд к бару.

– Какой чувак?

Обернувшись, Джаред заметил, что стул пуст.

– Кажется, ушел…

Крис хмыкнул.

– Ты уверен, что кого-то видел?

– Мне показалось… Наверное, он просто стоял рядом.

О странном стуле ходило множество слухов, некоторые совсем фантастические, но расспрашивать Криса и Стива было бесполезно – оба ясно дали понять, что не хотят об этом говорить. Джаред подозревал что это вообще шутка, ну или желание придать бару немного загадочности. Он попытался однажды коснуться стула, используя свои способности, но увидел лишь смутную картинку темно-зелёных глаз.

В течение вечера, надо сказать, довольно приятного – заслуженный отдых после пахоты над учебниками, Джаред видел незнакомца несколько раз. Тот все время держался в стороне от шумных компаний и выглядел потерянно и одиноко, хотя был, по мнению Джареда, самым красивым парнем, какого он когда-либо встречал. Высокий, стройный, слегка загорелый, русые волосы чуть выгорели от солнца. Его красиво очерченные губы и томный взгляд приковывали внимание и наводили на мысль о сексе, но, казалось, Джаред был единственный кто его замечал.

Спустя пару кружек пива Джаред, уже не стесняясь, разглядывал толпу в поисках загадочного парня и осмелел настолько, что собирался завести с ним разговор: если человеку грустно и одиноко, то в общении он может быть вполне дружелюбным. Может, Стив указал ему на дверь, за то, что парень уселся на запретный стул, и потому тот расстроился? Хотя Джаред не мог представить ни единой причины, чтобы возразить такому красавцу.

Когда перевалило за полночь, компания во главе с Чадом засобиралась в клуб, а Джаред, извинившись, отправился в общагу. Он отлично провел время и не хотел испортить свое хорошее настроение в приторно-модном клубе.

Выйдя из бара, Джаред снова заметил незнакомого красавца – прислонившись к кирпичной стене, тот затягивался сигаретой. Заметив Джареда, он криво улыбнулся.

– Знаешь, – заявил он, когда Джаред приблизился. – Попадись ты мне пару месяцев назад, красавчик, я бы заполучил твой член себе в рот, не успей ты и глазом моргнуть.

– Что, простите? – Джаред часто заморгал, и краска залила его лицо.

Выронив сигарету из уголка рта, парень отлепился от стены.

– Ты что, меня слышишь?!

– Вообще-то, да, – нахмурился Джаред.

Пришла очередь незнакомца удивиться.

– Что, правда?

– Ага.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, парень схватил Джареда за руку – его пальцы прошли как сквозь масло. Оба уставились на руку Джареда, потом парень повторил эксперимент.

– Надо же! – незнакомец расплылся в счастливой улыбке. – Всё не так уж плохо. Меня зовут Дженсен, и я, правда, очень рад с тобой познакомиться.

***

Довольно скоро Джаред понял, что Дженсен – острейшая заноза в заднице. Поскольку Джаред был единственным, кто мог его видеть и слышать, Дженсен решил не отставать от Джареда ни на шаг, да еще и беззастенчиво флиртовать. Дженсен не походил ни на один призрак, которых Джаред прежде встречал.

Во-первых, он явно не собирался покидать этот мир, и когда Джаред отыскал для него дверь, то не смог вытолкать в нее Дженсена. Во-вторых, он не приносил с собой холод, как обычный призрак, и когда Дженсену случалось проходить сквозь Джареда, тот ощущал тепло и даже немного возбуждение. В-третьих, Дженсен имел привычку отпускать комментарии в самые неподходящие моменты и при этом не стеснялся в выражениях. Стыда у Дженсена не было от слова совсем, и следовал он за Джаредом повсюду, включая душ.

– Я не понимаю… – начал Дженсен, когда они выходили из аудитории профессора Моргана.

Дженсен возник посреди лекции, уселся на пол возле Джареда и стал высказываться по поводу и без повода, начиная с выбора рубашки профессора и заканчивая хорошенькой девушкой, сидящей тремя рядами выше, что так пристально разглядывала Моргана ниже пояса. Если бы Джаред мог придушить нахала, он бы так и сделал, но поскольку сделать это было невозможно, он просто делал вид, что Дженсена не замечает.

– Не понимаешь что? – убедившись, что вокруг никого, прошипел Джаред. Разговаривая в аудитории с Дженсеном, он не раз ловил на себе подозрительные взгляды, не хватало ему опять прослыть «этим странным Падалеки».

– Что ты в нем нашел? Он старый и мерзкий.

Джаред бросил на Дженсена сердитый взгляд.

– Ничего подобного.

Дженсен состроил ему физиономию.

– Придется признать, что я прав. Неужели ты хочешь замутить с ним? На него же все студенты и учителя заглядываются, он явно озабоченный.

– Кажется, ты говорил, что он старый и мерзкий.

– С кем ты разговариваешь? – раздался за спиной Джареда знакомый голос, и он обернулся, покраснев со стыда.

– Ни с кем, профессор, – промямлил он, отводя взгляд от Дженсена.

– Знаешь, что я тебе посоветую? – Дженсен встал рядом с Морганом. – Заведи наушники или гарнитуру, тогда бы ты мог соврать, что говорил по телефону.

Скрипнув зубами, Джаред сделал вид, что его не замечает.

– Ладно, не важно, – профессор Морган улыбнулся. – Джаред, я хотел поговорить с тобой после лекции, но ты так быстро убежал. Может, у тебя появится время позже, и ты зайдешь ко мне в кабинет?

– Да, конечно, – Джаред постарался не выдать ликование.

– Не делай этого, – нахмурился Дженсен. – Помни, он озабоченный.

– Давай в семь? Мне нужно еще посовещаться с коллегами и закончить отчеты.

– Хорошо.

– Договорились, жду тебя в семь.

Джаред провожал профессора взглядом, но тут перед ним возник Дженсен.

– Ты что, идиот? Чувак забавляется с тобой, надеется на дармовой секс, а ты запросто идешь в его искусно расставленные сети?

– А может, я сам этого хочу! – яростно прошипел Джаред.

Дженсен оторопело уставился на него.

– Ну… Если ты так решил, то, может, ты плохо себя знаешь?

– А ты знаешь лучше?

Дженсен пожал плечами.

– Я изучил тебя достаточно, чтобы сделать вывод – ты весь такой букетно-конфетный и романтичный, банальный перепихон не для тебя, только уважать себя перестанешь.

– Заткнись, – Джаред прожег его взглядом. – И оставь меня, наконец, в покое.

Дженсен послушно испарился, и Джареду как будто стало легче. Как же он устал от постоянного присутствия этого надоеды. Интересно, куда Дженсен пропадает в такие минуты? Наверное, отправляется шнырять по кампусу, подглядывать за студентами и отпускать грязные шуточки, пользуясь тем, что его никто не слышит. Джаред быстро заглушил в себе возникшее было чувство вины – он не нанимался развлекать Дженсена дни напролет.

***

На подходе к кабинету Моргана Джаред немного нервничал. Он долго решал, в чем бы пойти, и в результате пошел в том же наряде, что и носил весь день. Не хватало, чтобы Морган решил, что Джаред к нему как на свидание готовился – на самом деле у них есть что обсудить друг с другом на совершенно законных основаниях.

Постучав в дверь, Джаред дождался приглашения и вошел. В кабинете профессора Моргана царил невероятный в беспорядок – книги, кипы бумаг располагались на всех горизонтальных поверхностях вперемешку с сувенирами и артефактами, привезенными из путешествий. Джаред был здесь довольно давно, но обстановка особо не изменилась.

– А-а, Джаред, – профессор Морган бросил на него взгляд поверх газеты, которую читал. – Очень рад, что ты смог прийти.

Джаред слабо улыбнулся, чувствуя, как воздух вокруг него неожиданно сгустился.

– Спасибо, профессор.

– Видишь ли, меня волнует вопрос – не связан ли ты как-то с медиумом Марией Падалеки?

Джаред тяжело сглотнул.

– Это моя бабушка.

Странно, профессор Морган ясно дал понять на своих лекциях, что не верит в сверхъестественное, и Джаред не придал этому значения, ведь многие не верят.

– Я пытался связаться с ней, – Морган поджал губы. – Ее судьба заинтересовала меня, и я решил обессмертить ее имя в своей следующей книге. Ну, знаешь, мир сверхъестественного глазами того, кто в этот мир действительно верит.

Джаред криво усмехнулся, медленно закипая от гнева.

– Она не дает интервью, – спокойно ответил он.

– Я это знаю, – профессор Морган развернулся в своем удобном кожаном кресле к Джареду. – Вот почему я решил поговорить с тобой. Быть может, ты поможешь с ней связаться и обговорить мое предложение, для нее, несомненно, выгодное.

Говоря это, профессор Морган пересел в кресле, раздвигая колени в стороны, и Джаред быстро отвел взгляд, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

– Простите, мистер Морган, но я ничем не могу помочь, – вежливые слова давались сейчас Джареду с большим трудом. – Бабушка всегда была упрямой, и если она не захотела говорить с вами, то я никак не смогу изменить ее решение.

– Я не понимаю, почему она не идет на контакт, ведь я действительно хочу помочь ей.

Джаред увидел, как ложь, словно облако, окутала лицо профессора Моргана, и сглотнул, борясь с тошнотой.

– Нет, ваша цель не помочь бабушке, – резко выпалил он. – Вы собираетесь использовать ее в своих целях, которые далеки от правдивого рассказа о мире сверхъестественного. Решили, что, трахнув ее наивного внучка, получите дополнительные бонусы, да?

Профессор Морган часто заморгал.

– Джаред, я бы попросил…

– Лучше не просите. Я не стану помогать вам высмеивать мою бабушку, и я не собираюсь с вами спать. Что-нибудь еще?

Хотя Джаред и дрожал от негодования, все равно не сдержал улыбку, услышав аплодисменты за спиной. Покачав головой, профессор махнул рукой на дверь, и Джаред, стараясь держаться ровно, направился к выходу.

– Мне жаль, Джаред, – услышал он за спиной голос Моргана и бросил взгляд через плечо. На побледневшем лице Моргана проступили морщины, и сейчас он казался гораздо старше своих лет.

– Надеюсь, что это правда, – сказал Джаред и потом вышел, хлопнув дверью.

– Кажется, я тебя люблю, – радостно провозгласил Дженсен где-то рядом. – Я и не подозревал, что ты можешь быть таким.

Джаред бросил на него взгляд и грустно улыбнулся.

– Меня еще никогда так не унижали.

Дженсен расцвел улыбкой.

– Но какой же ты аппетитный, когда краснеешь, детка.

Фыркнув, Джаред пошел вдоль коридора, стараясь игнорировать Дженсена, который на ходу пересказывал ему лучшие моменты из представления, как будто Джаред и сам не был всему свидетель.

***

После того инцидента с Морганом прошло две недели. Как-то вечером, когда Джаред валялся на кровати в своей комнате и разговаривал с сидящим на письменном столе Дженсеном, неожиданно вернулся Чад. Он подозрительно уставился на Джареда, прервавшего беседу на полуслове.

– Та–ак, Джей-воробей, я не собирался поднимать эту тему, ты мне нравишься и всё такое, но я уже реально боюсь. Ты с кем постоянно разговариваешь?

Вдохнув, Джаред провел ладонью по лицу.

– Не понимаю, о чём ты, – начал он, догадываясь, что с Чадом этот номер не пройдет.

– Вот только не надо, а? Сначала я повелся на твое «Я разговариваю по гарнитуре», но сейчас у тебя на ухе ничего не надето, – Чад выжидающе посмотрел на Джареда. – Если ты медленно сходишь с ума, то просто обязан со мной поговорить.

Джаред рассмеялся.

– Не схожу я с ума, понял? Просто… Дженсен, есть способ показаться Чаду?

Спрыгнув со стола, Дженсен приблизился к перепуганному парню.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что здесь привидение?! – взвизгнул Чад.

– Ага… – Джаред поморщился.

– И где оно? – взгляд Чада бегал из стороны в сторону.

– Прямо перед тобой, – ответил Джаред, потому что Дженсен встал прямо напротив Чада, покачиваясь на каблуках.

– Я ничего не вижу.

– Джен?

– Я стараюсь, – раздраженно прошипел тот, – но это чертовски трудно. До сих пор меня мог видеть только ты.

Вдруг Чад часто заморгал, и глаза его расширились в страхе.

– Господи… – прошептал он, быстро крестясь.

Дженсен рассмеялся.

– Всё–таки меня увидел, да?

Чад неуверенно протянул руку к Дженсену, но на полпути остановился:

– Оно исчезло!

– Дженсен всё ещё здесь, – Джаред пожал плечами. – Просто ему трудно становиться видимым.

Дженсен присел на край кровати рядом с Джаредом, и тот на секунду представил, как проседает под ним матрас.

– Хочешь сказать, что в нашей комнате живет привидение?!

Джаред виновато кивнул.

– Мне срочно надо выпить! – выпалил Чад и быстро исчез за дверью.

Джаред хотел было напомнить, чтобы никому не рассказывал, но Чад и так держал рот на замке насчет способностей Джареда, вряд ли он станет делиться с кем-то историей Дженсена.

– Он меня увидел! – радовался Дженсен, прыгая на кровати. – Он смог, он… – обернувшись к Джареду, он пристально посмотрел на него. – Как думаешь, смогу я показаться родителям?

Джаред задумался – они ведь ни разу не обсуждали семью Дженсена, и как именно он умер.

– А твои родители ещё живы?

– Конечно.

– Ну, тогда можно попробовать, только есть вероятность, что они испугаются.

– А почему ты решил, что мои родители уже умерли? – с любопытством спросил Дженсен.

Джаред пожал плечами.

– Так, из опыта знаю, и ты ведь никогда не рассказывал, как умер…

Неожиданно Дженсен расхохотался, и его глубокий, бархатный смех пробежался вибрацией по телу Джареда.

– Ты чего? – он непонимающе уставился на Дженсена

– Я не умер, – сказал тот с улыбкой. – Отчего ты так подумал?

– Ты же призрак… Я не понимаю.

Дженсен опять рассмеялся, утирая ладонью слезы.

– Завтра после лекций сходим посмотреть на меня. Тебе понравится.

У Джареда тут же возник миллион вопросов, но Дженсен вмиг испарился, оставив его в одиночестве. Дженсен жив? То есть… не умер? Мозг Джареда никак не мог переварить эту новость. Если он жив, тогда почему расхаживает без тела?

***

– Поверни вот здесь, – Дженсен показал на следующий перекресток.

Стиснув руль, Джаред последовал инструкции, как делал это уже не раз в течение часа.

– Всё, приехали, – Дженсен довольно кивнул, и Джаред, проследив за его взглядом, увидел ничем не примечательное кирпичное здание с вывеской «Реабилитационный центр Эверест». Он припарковался и вышел из машины, осматриваясь. – Если кто-нибудь тебя остановит, просто скажи, что ты мой бойфренд.

Джаред вспыхнул.

– Я не стану врать!

– Конечно, станешь. Палата номер 404. Надеюсь, у тебя все получится, а я буду ждать на парковке.

– Разве ты со мной не пойдешь?

Дженсен впервые на памяти Джареда занервничал.

– Я догоню тебя через несколько минут.

– Ладно.

Приближаясь к входной двери, Джаред отер о джинсы отчего-то вспотевшие ладони. В холле лечебницы работали кондиционеры, и у Джареда по спине пробежал холодок.

– Я могу вам помочь? – поинтересовалась миловидная медсестра за стойкой.

– Мне нужна палата 404, – сказал Джаред, стараясь не выдать волнение.

– Направо по коридору, – девушка усмехнулась. – Как вижу, у Дженсена много друзей.

Джаред вымученно улыбнулся.

– Это уж точно.

Он шел по коридору, высматривая палату Дженсена, и его ноздри защекотал запах антисептика. Джаред подумал, что надо было, наверное, что-то захватить для Дженсена, даже если тот и уверил, что ничего не нужно. Палата нашлась довольно быстро, и сердце Джареда часто забилось, прежде чем он решился толкнуть дверь.

У окна стояла кровать, на которой лежало неподвижное тело. Повсюду, куда ни кинь взгляд, стояли вазы с цветами, наполняя воздух густым ароматом.

– Дженсен… – прошептал он, медленно приближаясь к кровати.

У Джареда защемило в груди – он узнал бледное лицо своего любимого призрака. У кровати стоял стул, и Джаред опустился на него, не глядя, и прикоснулся к руке Дженсена, вытянувшегося на белоснежной простыне. Он ожидал, что ладонь окажется холодной, но понял, что ошибся, ощутив тепло. Приглядевшись, Джаред заметил, что грудь Дженсена едва заметно вздымается.

– Кажется, я еще ни разу не говорил тебе, какой ты красивый, – прошептал он, боясь нарушить тишину в палате.

Он слегка сжал пальцы Дженсена в своей ладони. Трудно поверить, что Дженсен все еще дышит, живой и настоящий. Все те чувства, что Джаред старался не замечать последние дни, навалились на него разом. Он вспомнил, как одна лишь улыбка Дженсена поднимала ему настроение на целый день, и как часто помогали ему едкие комментарии призрака. Как быстро привык он, что Дженсен всегда рядом, и как остро ощущалась пустота, если вдруг исчезал.

Держа в ладонях руку неподвижно лежащего парня, Джаред, наконец, честно признался себе, что по уши влюбился в привидение, и теперь прикосновение к Дженсену настоящему лишь усилило чувство.

За его спиной раздался скрип двери, и не успел Джаред обернуться, как его стащили со стула за ворот рубашки.

– Ты кто такой?!

Джаред посмотрел с высоты своего роста на незнакомца.

– Я бойфренд Дженсена, – сказал он не очень убедительно.

– Бойфренд, – хмыкнув, парень оттолкнул Джареда от кровати. – Надо же, никогда про тебя не слышал.

Джаред нервно облизнулся.

– Я приходил несколько раз, просто… Мне тяжело видеть его таким.

Парень криво улыбнулся, и Джаред вдруг заметил фамильное сходство. Очевидно, он только что проговорился о себе и Дженсене его брату.

– Знаешь, день, когда Дженсен признался мне, что гей, был худшим днем в моей жизни, – он перевел взгляд на кровать. – Мой любимый братишка и вдруг педик, кошмар.

Джаред стиснул зубы, очень надеясь, что Дженсен все-таки решил остаться на стоянке.

– Постепенно я свыкся с этой мыслью. Звонил ему иногда. Странно, Дженсен никогда о тебе не говорил.

Джаред сузил глаза.

– А ты его когда-нибудь спрашивал? Ты его поддерживал, интересовался его жизнью? Или ты думал, что поболтать с ним по телефону будет достаточно?

– Да кто ты такой, чтобы читать мне лекции, когда мой брат в гребаной коме?

– Я его бойфренд и знаю, как тяжело было Дженсену, что ты его так и не принял по-настоящему, что из-за вас ему приходилось притворяться на людях, лишь бы родные и близкие относились к нему, как раньше.

Позеленев от злости, парень резко указал рукой на дверь.

– Пошел вон отсюда, а то сейчас получишь! И чтобы я тебя здесь больше не видел!

– Хочешь меня ударить? Отличный способ показать, как ты поддерживаешь выбранный братом путь, – Джаред направился к выходу, но на пороге оглянулся. – Знаешь… Хочешь или нет, но Дженсен всегда будет геем, и если он однажды очнется, то захочет увидеть своего парня, познакомить с тобой… Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты будешь вести себя по-другому, иначе это разобьет ему сердце.

Джаред вышел, дрожа от гнева и страха одновременно. Что он только что натворил?

***

В последующие несколько дней Дженсен с восторгом требовал от Джареда пересказывать его перепалку с Джошем, его старшим братом, как будто это была смешнейшая вещь в мире. Джаред без особой радости исполнял его просьбу, не понимая, какое Дженсену от это удовольствие? Картина лежащего на больничной койке парня все не шла у него из головы.

– Расскажи мне снова, – попросил Дженсен как–то вечером, когда Джаред уже собирался выходить на встречу с Чадом и компанией.

– Господи, Дженсен, да ты уже наизусть должен был выучить! – возмутился Джаред. – Прости, но мне кажется, это уже слишком.

Дженсен промолчал, и Джаред оглянулся – тот стоял, потупив взгляд.

– Знаешь, они говорили со мной, сидя у кровати, пока я болтался в палате, пытаясь вернуться в свое тело. Так раскаивались, брали назад каждое резкое слово, обещали, что изменятся, когда… если я очнусь. Но когда я приходил к ним домой, они все – и мать с отцом, и Джош, говорили ужасные вещи. Правда, Джош хотя бы попытался… Но, как ты ему и сказал, он так не думал на самом деле. А я надеялся, что всё изменится, и когда я приду в себя, мои родители и брат снова станут прежними. Но всё так… Я просто не знаю…

Глаза Джареда запекло, и он крепко зажмурился.

– Прости, – сказал он. – Честно говоря, для них это нелегко. Я уверен, они постараются тебя понять, когда ты очнешься.

– Да уж, – сказал Дженсен. – Если очнусь.

– Конечно, очнешься, – уверил его Джаред, держа в руках две футболки и раздумывая, какую бы выбрать к джинсам.

– Повернись-ка, – сказал Дженсен с кровати, и он послушался, приложив к себе обе футболки.

Закусив губу, Дженсен оглядел Джареда с ног до головы.

– Жаль скрывать такое прекрасное тело, но, лично моё мнение, тебе больше идет синяя.

Покраснев, Джаред быстро натянул синюю футболку.

– Очень красиво, – кивнул Дженсен.

– Спасибо, – Джаред сглотнул комок в горле и хотел было спросить, стал бы Дженсен встречаться с ним, если бы не его временные трудности, но побоялся, что будет выглядеть полным идиотом.

– Слушай… – сказал он вместо этого. – Можно мне завтра тебя навестить?

Дженсен удивленно хлопнул ресницами.

– Ты, правда, хочешь меня увидеть?

– Ну да… Я так часто нахожусь с тобой рядом, что вроде как обязан оказать уважение твоему телу.

– Придурок, – Дженсен рассмеялся. – Ты что, на меня запал?

Покраснев, Джаред опустил взгляд:

– Разве это плохо?

Дженсен ничего не ответил, а когда Джаред поднял голову – он уже исчез. Ответ был очевиден – Дженсену идея не понравилась.

***

Зайдя в бар к Стиву и поймав хмурый взгляд бармена, Джаред почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и замер, лихорадочно вспоминая – что он такого со вчерашнего натворил? Когда и Крис подошел к нему с таким же сердитым видом, Джаред напрягся.

– А ну пошли в офис, – холодно приказал Крис

– Что…

– Быстро!

Джаред послушно последовал за Крисом, который уверенно прокладывал себе путь сквозь толпу посетителей. Растерянно оглядевшись, он заметил Чада и компанию за их традиционным столиком. Друг подавал ему знаки, но Джаред ничего не понял и произнес одними губами: «Помоги!».

Придержав дверь офиса, Крис пропустил Джареда внутрь, и тот неуверенно вошел. Следом вошел Стив и с шумом захлопнул за собой дверью. Джаред закусил губу.

– Какой ты милый, когда так делаешь, – раздался голос Дженсена. Вздрогнув, Джаред оглянулся и заметил горе-призрака, устроившегося в одном из удобных кресел, предназначенных для отдыха барменов.

Услышав о себе лестное мнение и ощутив поддержку, Джаред слегка приободрился.

– Скажи-ка мне, Джаред, – Крис прислонился к двери, скрестив на груди руки. – Ты давно нас знаешь?

– Несколько месяцев… примерно, – протянул Джаред растерянно.

– Пять месяцев, если быть точным, – заметил Стив.

Джаред перевел взгляд с одного на другого, размышляя, кто из них «злой», а кто «добрый» полицейский, и какого черта здесь творится.

– Разве мы сделали тебе что-нибудь плохое, а?

– Э–э… Нет, конечно.

– Люблю, когда Крис такой, – сказал Дженсен из-за спины Джареда. – Но не тогда, когда он меня вот так обрабатывает… Хотя у них хорошо получается.

– Заткнись! – обернувшись, Джаред прожег его взглядом.

– Что ты сказал? – одновременно спросили Стив и Крис.

– Ага–а, – Дженсен довольно потер руки. – Теперь тебе придется им все рассказать.

– Да я тебя сейчас…

– Бойся своих желаний, – нахально заявил Дженсен, и Джаред сердито рыкнул.

Он повернулся к Стиву и Крису, на время игнорируя невыносимый призрак.

– Я медиум или, как некоторые говорят – экстрасенс. Я вижу души умерших и души тех, кто пока в коме. Мне пришлось представиться Джошу бойфрендом Дженсена, и ваше негодование совершенно справедливо, потому что, насколько вы знаете, я никогда не встречал Дженсена. Но, как ни странно, я с ним знаком, и, поверьте, визит в лечебницу – именно его блестящая идея. Не сказать, чтобы я был безумно благодарен Дженсену за то, что он превратил мою жизнь в слезливую мыльную оперу, но я действительно рад, что Дженсен появился в моей жизни. А поверите вы или нет – мне всё равно.

– Боже, Джаред, – Дженсен прошел прямо сквозь него и остановился перед Стивом и Крисом. – Ты меня прямо завел такими речами.

Стив и Крис уставились на Джареда в полнейшем изумлении.

– Если вам интересно, Дженсен стоит прямо перед вами, попробуйте сфокусироваться, и вы его увидите, – пообещал Джаред.

Парни сощурились, сверля взглядом пустое пространство, и наконец Стив распахнул глаза в шоке.

– Охренеть… – прошептал он, и улыбка медленно расползлась по его лицу. – Дженсен, старик… как же мне тебя не хватает.

Тот усмехнулся, покачиваясь на пятках.

– Я его не вижу, – приуныл Крис.

– Просто поверни голову слегка вправо… Вот так.

Стив взял Криса за подбородок, поворачивая так, чтобы тот смотрел на Дженсена уголком глаза.

– Мать честная, – сказал тот, побледнев. – Господи…

Дженсен довольно расцвел, и Джареду захотелось коснуться его, ощутить по–настоящему.

– Скажи им, что они по-прежнему выглядят как придурки, а Крису определенно пора подстричься.

– Вы всё такие же придурки, – повторил Джаред. – А тебе, Крис, надо стричься.

– Обойдешься, – запротестовал Стив. – Мне ведь надо за что-то хвататься, когда он делает мне минет.

Дженсен рассмеялся, громко и счастливо, и Джаред понял, что это его настоящие друзья, люди с которыми и Джареду хотелось бы дружить. Но он всего лишь неприметный застенчивый парень, который держался бы в стороне, не решаясь подойти к красавчику Дженсену. Наверное, Крис сказал бы: «Гляди, этот придурок Падалеки опять на тебя пялится». А Дженсен ответил бы: «Знаю, я разок отсосал парню, и тот вбил себе в голову, что он мой бойфренд».

– Я его больше не вижу, – голос Стива вернул Джареда в реальность. – Он все ещё здесь?

– Да, – ответил Джаред, – Просто Дженсену трудно оставаться для вас видимым.

– А мы можем с ним поговорить… через тебя? – спросил Крис, и Джаред медленно кивнул.

Это его призвание – помогать душам уйти в иной мир, позволить встретиться с родными и близкими в последний раз. Давненько он этим занимался, еще дома в Сан–Антонио. И все же, ему эгоистично не хотелось пускать Стива и Криса в их с Дженсеном маленький мирок.

Почти всю ночь они просидели в офисе, пили пиво, болтали, и говорил, в основном, Джаред, то есть, не он лично, не своими словами. Странное чувство, как будто Джаред стал другим человеком, на себе ощутив, как нелегко было Дженсену всё это время. Когда забрезжил рассвет, Дженсен первым заметил, что Джаред клюёт носом, на автомате пересказывая слова призрака.

Они быстро попрощались, и Джаред побрел обратно в общежитие, боясь уснуть на ходу. Дженсен оставил его на выходе из бара, и Джаред почувствовал себя использованным. Да, было глупо обижаться, но ему казалось, что он был нужен компании лишь как вместилище и голос для Дженсена. Крис, Стив и Дженсен были настоящими звёздами, а кто такой для них Джаред? Он вспомнил, как оторопел, когда Крис впервые завязал с ним разговор, и запинался как дурак, ожидая неизбежных насмешек.

Правда, никто над ним тогда не посмеялся, и постепенно Джареда как будто приняли в их компанию. Не то чтобы они сошлись накоротке, но всё же. Однако нынешним вечером ему дали понять, что он ошибался – они просто хорошо к нему относились, терпели из вежливости. Джареда снова вынудили стать «этим странным Падалеки» и примерить на себя давно забытую обидную роль, которой Джаред избегал в колледже всеми силами.

***

Джаред проснулся на следующий день лишь к обеду. Дженсена нигде не было видно, и он отправился в кафе перекусить, планируя потом съездить в «Эверест». Дженсен так и не ответил, будет ли против визита, так что Джаред особо не переживал – ему просто хотелось увидеть настоящего Дженсена, коснуться его руки, поговорить с ним без участия блудной души.

В палате 404 кроме Дженсена никого не было, и Джаред вздохнул с облегчением – не хотелось ему снова столкнуться с Джошем. И конечно, по злой иронии, только он устроился у изголовья кровати, в палату нагрянули родители Дженсена. Краснея и бледнея, Джаред снова сбивчиво объяснил, кто он такой, ожидая, что его опять осыплют проклятиями.

К его удивлению, все случилось наоборот – отец Дженсена пожал ему руку, отметив, какой Джаред высокий, и поинтересовался, что он изучает в колледже. Мать Дженсена протянула ему ладонь и сказала «приятно познакомиться». Джареду хотелось себя ущипнуть, чтобы проверить – сон ли это? Он попытался улизнуть из палаты под предлогом занятости, но родители Дженсена уговорили его остаться, а затем они все вместе отправились выпить кофе.

Было заметно, как матери Дженсена хочется поговорить с тем, кто близко знал её сына, и потому она без умолку рассказывала о нём. Джареду она понравилась – милая и красивая, Дженсен был похож на нее. Отец Дженсена казался более замкнутым, хотя и старался вести себя вежливо и с пониманием. Вот бы Дженсен оказался рядом и увидел их сейчас.

Очевидно, они изо всех сил старались принять новость об ориентации сына, и случившееся с Дженсеном подтолкнуло их к мысли о том, что уж лучше иметь живого сына–гея, чем потерять его навсегда. От родителей Джаред узнал подробности трагического инцидента с Дженсеном и извинился за то, что не появлялся в лечебнице прежде (хотя они даже не подозревали о его существовании).

Вернувшись в общежитие, Джаред ещё успел выложить новости Чаду, а потом уснул как убитый. Что-то заставило его проснуться среди ночи, и в полной темноте он едва разглядел силуэт Дженсена, сидящего на подоконнике.

[](http://savepic.su/6703781.jpg) Джаред слабо улыбнулся.

– Я бесцельно бродил повсюду, навещал друзей, родителей, гулял по кампусу. Узнал о себе много интересного. Забавно, что о тебе говорят, когда уверены, что ты их уже никогда не услышишь. «Кобель смазливый» – это был самый цензурный вариант. А потом я встретил тебя…

Джаред уселся повыше на подушках, гадая, куда клонится разговор. Он перевёл взгляд на кровать Чада – она была пустой, на тумбочке рядом лежала записка: «Ушел гулять с друзьями». Чад старался теперь появляться в их комнате как можно реже, и Джареду трудно было винить друга – он хотя бы видел Дженсена, когда тот появлялся, а Чада мысль о том, что рядом с ним невидимый призрак, пугала до чертиков.

– Честно говоря, – продолжал Дженсен. – Ты не в моем вкусе, на таких я обычно не обращал внимания. Сама невинность и простота, романтичная натура, влюбляешься с первого взгляда.

Джаред хмыкнул – да уж, тут Дженсен прав, он умудрился влюбиться в привидение.

– Но как же здорово, что тебя кто-то слышит, видит! Я следовал за тобой повсюду, постепенно узнавая, мало того – я позволил тебе узнать меня лучше. В конце концов, я понял, что ты стал мне самым близким другом. Да, Крис и Стив отличные ребята, и нам вместе хорошо, но я никогда не открывался им по–настоящему, – Дженсен покачал головой и усмехнулся. – Не знаю… может, это кара небесная, а может и награда. Но я понял одно – я не жалею о проведенном с тобой времени и не хотел бы ничего менять. Я говорил правду в нашу первую встречу – если бы заметил тебя в баре, когда еще находился в собственном теле, отсосал бы тебе в ближайшем туалете. Потом позволил бы себя трахнуть. А когда повстречал тебя в следующий раз – сделал бы вид, что вижу впервые.

Взволнованное сердце Джареда выпрыгивало из груди, он стиснул в кулаках простыню, чтобы унять дрожь в руках. Он не понимал, что Дженсен пытается сказать, но так надеялся, что Дженсен испытывает к нему те же чувства.

– Я не теряю надежду, что когда-нибудь очнусь, – едва слышно проговорил Дженсен, переходя на шепот. – И, наконец, смогу поцеловать тебя так, как мне бы хотелось, стать первым, кто покажет тебе, что такое любовь, потому что… Чёрт, Джаред, я все испортил, вот такой я идиот… И я люблю тебя.

Они оба на мгновение задержали дыхание, словно ожидая, что чудо случится, и Дженсен вернётся в свое тело. Но жизнь не романтическая сказка, так что никакого хора ангелов под звон колоколов не последовало.

– Что ж… – сказал Джаред, помолчав. – Я тоже тебя люблю.

Они посмотрели друг на друга и затем рассмеялись, скорее от отчаяния, хотя оба и пытались это скрыть.

***

В четверг Дженсен неожиданно исчез, как раз посреди их оживленного спора о том, какой «Терминатор» лучше, первый или второй. А в пятницу утром позвонила мама Дженсена и сообщила, что Дженсен пришел в себя. Еле сдерживая слезы радости, она добавила, что, со скидкой на его состояние, Дженсен чувствует себя хорошо, а врачи обещали, что его организм полностью восстановится.

Далее она взяла себя в руки, посерьёзнела и сказала, что Дженсен его пока не вспомнил, хотя врач пояснил, что это нормально, и память к нему постепенно вернется. Скрывая волнение, Джаред ровным голосом попросил передать Дженсену его телефонный номер – пусть позвонит, если вдруг всё вспомнит. Чего удивляться, Джаред ожидал подобного развития событий – Дженсен забудет всё то сумасшествие, которое они вдвоем пережили, пока он был в коме.

***

Джареду удалось каким-то чудом не завалить сессию, в основном, благодаря Чаду, который не жаловался и не сердился, а просто подкладывал под нос Джареду нужный учебник, следил, чтобы друг вовремя ел и достаточно спал. Потом настали летние каникулы, и Джаред вернулся домой, где часто проводил время с бабушкой, плакался ей в жилетку, когда становилось совсем невмоготу.

Джаред засыпал с телефоном под подушкой, надеясь всем бедам назло, что однажды он зазвонит, но проходили недели за неделями, и постепенно Джаред оставил надежду. Благодаря звонку Криса он узнал, что Дженсен в порядке, ещё не совсем поправился, но его вредный характер уже полностью восстановился. По голосу Криса Джаред понял, что тот его жалеет, и потому быстро повесил трубку.

Он вернулся в колледж за три дня до начала семестра и сразу был поставлен в известность, что Чада перевели в другую комнату по собственному желанию. В недоумении Джаред позвонил ему, чтобы узнать причину. Друг понес какую–то чушь про его слишком беспокойную жизнь, уверял, что они по-прежнему друзья, и Джареду захотелось заползти в какую-нибудь нору и там сдохнуть. Джаред даже пожалел нового соседа – настроение у него сейчас было не из лучших. Ему физически не хватало Дженсена, словно потерянной руки или ноги, и лишь новость, что Дженсен жив и здоров, немного сглаживала боль.

Сосед по комнате вселился через день, пока Джаред вышел Чадом выпить кофе – тот пригласил его в кафе, чтобы сгладить свою грубую выходку. Вещи новичка уже лежали в шкафу на месте вещей Чада, однако самого парня не было. Джареду было плевать – он просто рухнул на кровать и зарылся лицом в подушку.

Дверь отворилась, но Джаред не пошевелился – не было у него настроения первым вступать в диалог и налаживать отношения, если соседу это нужно, пусть и старается. Джаред так устал раскрывать свою душу перед каждым встречным.

– С этого ракурса ты мне тоже нравишься, – раздался знакомый голос. – Но я определенно хотел бы увидеть твое симпатичное личико.

Джаред развернулся так резко, что шлёпнулся с кровати – облокотившись о стену, перед ним стоял Дженсен. На вид он был точно как знакомый Джареду призрак, только худее и слегка осунувшийся. Но именно Дженсен, живой и настоящий, смотрел сейчас на Джареда, и на его красивых губах играла легкая улыбка, вмиг изменившая всё вокруг.

– Дженсен… – проговорил Джаред, не сводя с него глаз.

– Джа-аред, – передразнил тот, усмехаясь.

– Ты что здесь делаешь?

Дженсен подмигнул.

– Я слышал, у тебя в комнате место освободилось.

Джаред медленно поднялся с пола, его сердце колотилось так, будто он пробежал марафон.

– Так это ты мой новый сосед?!

– Ага, единственный, кто не против соседствовать с таким странным типом, как ты.

Джаред сощурился.

– Значит, вы это заранее спланировали?

– Точно.

– И давно ты это придумал?

– Спустя десять минут после того, как мне разрешили встать с постели.

– Я решил, что ты меня забыл.

– Прости, что я так себя вёл, – Дженсен поднял смущенный взгляд. – Когда я очнулся, то был испуган и растерян, жалел обо всём, что тебе наговорил. Потому и притворился, что тебя не помню. Я грёбаный трус.

– А теперь уже не боишься?

Дженсен улыбнулся.

– Только потому, что ты находишься в другом конце комнаты.

Джареду и не требовалось приглашения лучше – он в два шага сократил между ними расстояние и протянул дрожащие руки к Дженсену, взяв его исхудавшее лицо в ладони, чуть отклонил назад, рассматривая. Слабая улыбка тронула губы Дженсена, а Джаред просто смотрел восхищенно на его красивое лицо, на веснушки, рассыпавшиеся по щекам. Он все еще не мог поверить, что Дженсен на самом деле здесь, рядом. Склонившись к нему, он глубоко вдохнул аромат кофе и мяты, аромат Дженсена.

– Моё чудо в перьях, – тихо сказал Дженсен, и Джаред, распахнув глаза, понял, что Дженсен наблюдает за ним. Он стоял так близко, что Джаред мог сосчитать каждую ресничку искрящихся весельем зеленых глаз.

– Ты, правда, здесь…

– Прости, что я так долго, – сказал Дженсен и потом по–настоящему сократил дистанцию, прижимаясь губами к губам Джареда.

Если бы Джаред включил мозг, то сейчас бы ужасно волновался – это был его первый в жизни поцелуй. Правда, разок он поцеловался на ЛГБТ вечеринке на первом курсе, которую устроил Майк, однако особого опыта Джареду это не прибавило. Но сейчас, с Дженсеном, он забыл обо всём на свете.

Поцеловав Дженсена в уголки губ, он осторожно толкнулся языком внутрь, медленно исследуя, пробуя его восхитительный вкус. Наконец, Дженсен прервал поцелуй, чтобы отдышаться, а затем взял ситуацию под контроль, забираясь в рот Джареду языком как можно дальше, притягивая его к себе за шею.

Дальнейшие несколько минут Джаред помнил смутно – столкновение губ, языков, прерывистое дыхание. Возбуждение охватило Джареда, сильное, как никогда прежде, но продвигаться дальше по сценарию означало разорвать с Дженсеном поцелуй, а Джареду разомкнуть объятия, отпустить Дженсена казалось сейчас невыносимым. Так что он старался не замечать свой налитой, пульсирующий желанием член, наслаждаясь вместо этого гладкой теплой кожей Дженсена под своими ладонями, горячим дыханием Дженсена, этими невозможно прекрасными губами, терзающими его губы.

Дженсен отстранился, выпуская пряди волос Джареда из пальцев. Опершись о стену, он часто дышал, и Джареду показалось, что Дженсен потеряет сейчас сознание.

– Может, тебе лучше присесть? – спросил он с тревогой.

Усмехнувшись, Дженсен оттолкнулся от стены и обнял Джареда.

– Я думаю, – томно, хрипловато проговорил он Джареду на ухо. – Лучше ты мне отсосешь.

Джаред тут же, без малейшего колебания опустился на колени, держась за бедра Дженсена, прикипев глазами к весьма заметной выпуклости под ширинкой. Взявшись за волосы, Дженсен откинул ему голову и с нежностью заглянул в глаза.

– Я просто пошутил.

– Но я, правда, хочу, – пробормотал Джаред, вжимаясь лицом в жесткую ткань.

Руки Джареда дрожали от желания, когда он потянулся к молнии на джинсах Дженсена, и тот, застонав, не удержался на ногах, сползая вниз по стене.

– Мне нужно присесть, – признался он.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Джаред опять прижался губами к губам Дженсена, одновременно стиснув его член сквозь ткань джинсов и вызывая у Дженсена беззвучный стон.

Кончилось тем, что они оба оказались на полу, уже забыв о минете – Джаред просто запустил руку в джинсы Дженсена и высвободил его член, не разрывая поцелуй. Впившись пальцами в волосы Джареда, тот выгнулся дугой и кончил с его именем на губах.

– Какой же ты красивый, – пробормотал Джаред, не торопясь выпускать из руки уже обмякший член.

Отдышавшись, тот убрал руку Джареда с члена и поднес к губам его перемазанные пальцы, тщательно слизывая с них сперму, словно кот сметану. Не сдержав стон, Джаред вжался уже ноющим членом в бедро Дженсена.

Перекатив Джареда на спину, Дженсен поцеловал его, делясь вкусом спермы, и это показалось Джареду самым непристойным и одновременно самым жарким ощущением, какое он когда-либо испытывал. Но затем рука Дженсена оказалась на его члене, грубо сжимая, и Джаред перестал думать, почти тут же кончив. Перед глазами вспыхнул свет и рассыпались звезды, наслаждение накатывало волна за волной. Наконец, он обессиленно выдохнул и открыл глаза, увидев прямо перед собой Дженсена, который разглядывал его с неясным выражением на лице.

– Знаешь, я не понимаю… – сказал Дженсен смущенно и слегка растерянно. – У тебя здоровенный член, копна сена вместо прически и острый нос. Ты совершенно неопытен в сексе, а про твои любимые фильмы я вообще промолчу. И всё равно, – Дженсен улыбнулся и провел пальцем по его щеке. – Ты самое прекрасное создание на свете.

Джаред усмехнулся, ничуть не обидевшись, ведь Дженсен смотрел на него мягко и с нежностью.

– Кажется, это и есть любовь, – сказал Джаред, надеясь, что скрыл тень сомнения в своем голосе.

– Ага, – Дженсен блаженно улыбнулся. – Я тоже так думаю.

Джаред притянул его к себе, целуя, и сейчас это был просто поцелуй, без намека на секс, медленное, ленивое переплетение языков, мягкое прикосновение губ.

Кто знает, что ждет их дальше? Джаред не предполагал, уверенный лишь в том, что они точно поднимутся когда-нибудь с пола и переберутся в более удобное место. Хотя он и простофиля-девственник, а Дженсен красавчик-плейбой, быть может, у них всё получится, и Джаред потеряет, наконец, свою невинность по-настоящему. Но дело не только в этом – Джаред был уверен, что нашел то единственно важное, главное в жизни, за которое стоит бороться, и он будет держаться за своё счастье обеими руками.

 


End file.
